The Mockingjay Song
by tcheshire
Summary: Eh ya I deleted this. So Katniss is filled with the grief of killing Peeta, but what happens when Chrone and Ava come to watch her? Then what happens when Peeta comes back? READ AND PLEASE REVIEW! I 3 ! !
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Hunger Games. I barely own Ava and Chrone and this story. Ava: Thanks Tessa! Chrone: Thanks Cat-boy! Story: Thanks Tessa, Cat-boy, and SHAINAB! So I felt bad and I was very annoyed by my friends at school. So Tessa (Tessagl), Jordan (Jojokimi1), Caitlin (caitbragg), and Vikram (real life Chrone and pain in my butt) I hope your happy!  
**

* * *

_"Just kill me already!" he screamed. My hands reacted without my brain's approval. I released the bows tight string, letting the arrow fly, fly right into his chest._

"PEETA!" I screamed, waking up. _It was just a dream, just a dream._ I repeated these words over and over in my head. It had been 2 months since I killed Peeta, and my gut wouldn't let it go. I needed to get out of this stupid Victor Village house. So that's what I did. I kissed Prim's forehead, slapped on some clothes, pulled on my boots, and walked out the front door.

_Where to, Katniss, where to... _I thought. I looked at the other houses. Only one other was occupied 24/7. And it was by my awfle "mentor" Haymich Abernathy. I wrinkled my noose when I walked past his house. Looking around I noticed lights flooding one of the houses. It was the one all the way at the end. _Odd. No one lives there._ I thought, walking very slowly over to the windows. They were bolted shut. So I walked over to the door and jiggled the handle. It wouldn't budge. So I did the only thing to get into the house. I broke a window.

Even with my hands bloody, I made my way in. The light was very bright and beautiful. The faint sound of music came from the room that the light was coming from. I opened the door to find some weird person with his back towards me. "Hello Katniss. Lovely name by the way. I bet you are as stealthy as your name. Not the root, but the cat." said the figure.

"How do you know me?" I asked trying to get a better look at him.

"I make it my business to keep tabs on all things cat related. Your name has the word "cat" in it. Get the picture?" he asked, turning around to face me. I finally got a good look at his face. He looked about 45, had the look of many years in Hell. "Names Chrone." he stuck out his hand, but as soon as his hand got anywhere near mine, it started to shimmer.

"Um are you from District One?" I asked.

"No."

"Who would name their child Chrone?" I asked.

"A person who's life was about to leave." Chrone said.

"Well Chrone, what District are you from?" I asked.

"None." he said, his eyes lighting up like he had just said something really clever. "I'm not from here."

"Then...how? Everywhere else on Earth was blown to shreds. We made this place out of ashes." I said, stunned.

"Pfft. Like I didn't know that. This house is built right on top of where mine used to be." he said.

"What?"

"Sweetheart, in case your as slow as that idiot who you killed, then I will say this once. I. Am. Dead." he said matter of factly. I stood there, stunned. "So I'm gonna be checking up on you till that buffoon can come and check on you. Oh and listen to the song. It, it helps calm your mind." he said slowly fading.

"Chrone? Chrone! CHRONE! Come back!" I yelled, only to be shaken awake. I guess I never left in the first place.

"First your screaming Peeta's name, but now some guy named Chrone? Sis you need help." said Prim worriedly. I rolled my eyes and fell back asleep, hoping to see Chrone again.

The next morning, I was walking around when I saw a little girl poking her head out of a bush. She had big blue eyes and long, curly, blond hair. With a painstaking reminder of Peeta I looked away, but she came closer. "Hi." she said in a very quiet voice, and I was immediately over come with a sense to listen to her. "Hello." I nodded smiling. "What's your name?"

"Ava. Ava Mockingjay."

* * *

**What do you think? Its ok if you say it sucks. I think it does, well this is off of sheer will power because I'm having an awfle case of writers block. Just be nice!**

**~tcheshire**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the Hunger Games. I barely own Ava and Chrone and this story. Ava: Thanks Tessa! Chrone: Thanks Cat-boy! Story: Thanks Jordan, Cat-boy, and SHAINAB (Shainab is an honorary member of The Ceiling Club. Along with me and 1000Years1)!  
**

* * *

Chapter 2

Peeta's POV

_Wiz-zing! _I felt the arrow pierce my skin. The last thing I saw was Katniss rushing to me then darkness.

The next thing I knew, I was standing in an open field, without a stitch of clothing on. I looked around and found some lying there. I quickly pulled them on and went looking for some human life. I walked and ran into a little girl. Well little didn't seem right. It was more short than little. "Oh I'm sorry." I said.

"Its ok. Hi my names Ava. Who are you?" she stuck out her hand for me to shake.

_Peeta._ I thought, but frankly I wasn't so sure any more. "Um . . . Peeta. How old are you?"

"16. Why?"

"Because you look 12."

"Oh well. Your never to young to die." she said flipping her and walking away.

"Wait. We're DEAD!" I asked following her.

"You bet your biscuits we are. I've been dead ever since North America blew up. You died like 2 months ago. Been asleep in that field this entire time. Trust me, I've seen a lot of naked bodies in that field, but . . ." and she shivered and started walking away again. "No offince." she said over her shoulder.

"Was that a complement?"

"Could be."

"Ava! Have you been annoying this poor dead soul?" asked a man coming up from behind us.

"No dad." said Ava giving the man a hug.

"Go and see your boyfriend. He's ba-"

"AARON! BYE PEETA!" she screamed running away from me and her father.

"Ava remember that you have to go and see that girl later today! Chrone did his part already!" he reminded his daughter.

"I know that dad." she screamed from farther away. The man laughed and turned to me. I was surprised to see how young he looked, but I guess you d-age when you die. I really hoped I didn't look like a 12 year old. As if he was reading my mind he started laughing. "No son, you aren't a 12 year old. You still look like a 16 year old boy. And I bet you'd want to, if that girl ever came up here. Am I right?" I started blushing. . .

"Um . . . who are you?" I asked.

"Micheal Mockingjay. And I run this" he swept his hand across the horizon to show me a village of dead people.

"Micheal! I've got a bone to pick with you!" said another man coming up to Mr. Mockingjay.

"What do you want Chrone?" asked Mr. Mockingjay.

"You send me to mess with a girls mind and you ask me what I want? I want out!" yelled the man. From my many experiences with Haymich, I could smell the alcohol emanating from his clothes. He wreaked of the stuff. "Ok Chrone. Lets put the bottle away and you can tell me the real reason you want out." Mr. Mockingjay took the alcohol out of his grip and smashed it on a rock. I took the man by his hands and sat him on the ground.

"I want out because I don't want the girl to go off the edge." said Chrone.

"What's this girl's name?" I asked.

"Catnip? No. Kitty Kat? Not that either. Something with cat in it." he said shrugging. _Something with cat in it._ Those words stuck in my mind. _No. It couldn't be he__r. Not Katniss._ "Her name wouldn't happen to be Katniss, would it?" He pointed at me and nodded. "Look Chrone, you agreed. You saw what she was like. She's loosing it because of the guilt over this boy's death!" sighed Mr. Mockingjay.

"Ya and she's gonna be even more messed up once you send him down there. I've been watching her all month and she won't respond to anyone. Not even Gale. Its just Peeta this and Peeta that. She won't eat, she can't sleep, and its all because of him!" Chrone yelled at me.

_'She's loosing it . . .'_

_'Guilt over this boy's death.'_

_'Won't listen to Gale.'_

_'Won't eat, can't sleep, and its all because of him.'_

_'Send him down there' _These words made me stop walking. Was my death really taking Katniss on that strongly? "Wait what does the drunk mean 'Once you send him down there'? Your not sending me back to Earth are you?" I asked.

"only for Katniss's sake. You could go down with Ava when she goes. Would take your mind off of dying. So are you gonna go or what?" asked Mr. Mockingjay. I was stumped for all words.

* * *

**Kay so your learning more about who little miss Ava is. What is Peeta going to do? Is he going to take Mockingjay up on his offer or is he going to wait Katniss out? Please, please, PLEASE review!  
**

**~tcheshire**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the Hunger Games. I barely own Ava and Chrone and this story. Ava: Thanks Tessa! Chrone: Thanks Cat-boy! Story: Thanks Lanè, Cat-boy, and SHAINAB (Shainab is an honorary member of The Ceiling Club. Along with me and 1000Years1)!  
**

* * *

Chapter 3

_The games_

_Killing the others was easy. Nothing says 'Love life?' like killing innocent children with loving families back home that want them to come home alive. After the death of Rue, I didn't really care about anyone's life except mine and Peeta's. Running around trying to find him was hard enough, but trying to heal him? Impossible! No one but a doctor could fix him and that is if he's lucky. Peeta was screwed up bad. "Katniss?" asked Peeta from the corner of the cave._

_"What?" I asked._

_"Tell me a story." I nodded and he smiled._

_"What story do you want?"_

_"Something that made you scared. I already know what made you happy, but what scares you?" he asked. I sat next to him and let him put his head in my lap. I wasn't so sure how to respond. I knew I had to play up the 'Star-crossed-lovers' act, but maybe the feelings inside of me where genuine. I already knew his were. "Something that scares me? That's hard." I started playing with his hair.  
_

_"Why?"_

_"Because there are so many things that scare me. Running out of food. Twelve being set on fire. Don't get me started on fire. The Capital coming to arrest me for hunting. Prim dying. Me dying. Gale dying. You dying."_

_"Are you just saying that for the Capital?" he asked. I immediately stopped playing with his hair._ Did he know?_, I thought. I had to lie. "No. Why would you think that?"_

_"Because your a really bad liar."_

_"I'm not lying! I really do care about you!" I wasn't thinking and when I heard those words escape my lips I forgot everything else._ Did I really just say that? Must of because he won't stop smiling._ I thought. "Look I don't want you to die. It would kill me, ok? You mean that much to me." I wasn't lying. He really did mean that much to me. Even with the stupid Games, he had replaced Gale for my soul confider in theses Games. "Right now, your my soul confident. I probably wouldn't tell anyone these things. Gale already knows, and it gets annoying because he makes fun of me. I might tell Cinna, but I can't. Your the only reason I'm still fighting, Peeta. If it wasn't for you, I'd probably be dead right now." I looked down in his big blue eyes, and saw that he was trying hard to believe me, but he couldn't. I could almost hear Haymich saying, 'Do sweetheart. You know you want to.' _

_So I leaned down close to him and whispered, "And I mean every word." He smiled and we kissed. That feeling returned and I didn't want it to disappear so I made sure it didn't.  
_

* * *

**Ok so in case you didn't notice, I made up the story. Just thought I'd spice things up a bit. Chrone and Ava are not in this chapter because well their dead! Please, please, PLEASE review!  
**

**~tcheshire**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own the Hunger Games. I barely own Ava and Chrone and this story. Ava: Thanks Tessa! Chrone: Thanks Cat-boy! Story: Thanks The Ceiling Club, Cat-boy, and SHAINAB (Shainab is an honorary member of The Ceiling Club. Along with me and 1000Years1)!  
**

* * *

Chapter 4

_Gale's POV_

_How do I describe the feeling of watching your best friend kill others? Not funny. Its ok when she's killing animals for food, but this is barbaric. And then the whole kissing thing, don't get me started on that. I mean that's MY Katniss! Not Peeta's! MINE! She is all mine. She was mine first and she will always be mine. When did this romance between me and Katniss start? I don't know. Maybe because she just views me as a hunting partner, not a boyfriend. "Gale, are you ok?" asked Prim, who was studding me very closely to see my reaction on Katniss kissing Peeta. I quickly wiped my face of all emotion. No one had to know that I like Katniss. "Ya I'm fine. Why is she kissing him anyway?" I asked and she shrugged._

_"Maybe she likes him. Really, to be honest, I always thought she had a crush on you. But after Peeta gave us the bread, I don't know, she became...attached to him? Why are you so concerned about Katniss's love life?" then a look dawned on her face. "Oo you like Katniss!"_

_"Shut-up."_

_"Katniss and Gale sitten in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage! But, Gale, you better watch out. There's a baker taking Katniss away, and his name is P-E-E-T-A! By the looks of the screen, they sure do love to kiss. You got some stiff competition!" danced Prim._

_"Prim if you don't shut-up now, the tickle monster will get you!" and I lunged at her and she ran squealing and laughing, away. I started to laugh, but stopped abruptly, taking in the meaning of Prim's words. If I didn't tell Katniss I like her, then what? She'll run off with that baker, that's what! Well news flash Peeta, lay one finger on Katniss back home and you will regret it. She is mine!  
_

* * *

**Ok so in case you didn't notice, I made up the story. Just thought I'd spice things up a bit. Chrone and Ava are not in this chapter because well their dead! Every time I write a chapter in italics its because its almost a flashback. ****Almost is used lightly here.** FYI some chapters are going to be flashbacks so you can see what happened up to Peeta's death. Sorry its so short! Please, please, PLEASE review!  


**~tcheshire**


	5. Y'ALL!

**Hey y'all. Its me tcheshire...and I was wondering...anyone want this story? 'Cus its up for adoption. Just PM me if you want it. You gots yourselves a month to get this story or then it goes bye-bye. **

**Texas out! PEACE!**


	6. YO!

**Hey y'all. Its me tcheshire and i have the new writer of this story! YAY! The new author's name is Bluedog270 origanly i thought their name was bulldog...They'll make this story awesome! So look for them!  
**

**Texas out! PEACE!**


End file.
